Fate: Paths Diverge
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: All it takes is one thing for a person's destiny to change, for a little boy, his destiny was suppose to be written in stone but even the strongest of stones can crack and come tumbling down. For this is a story of a little boy's destiny that forged its own path and how it changed fate, for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This is a gonna be a different Fate/Harry crossover.

**SUMMARY**: All it takes is one thing for a person's destiny to change, for a little boy, his destiny was suppose to be written in stone but even the strongest of stones can crack and come tumbling down. For this is a story of a little boy's destiny that forged its own path and how it changed fate, for everyone.

Now, before we begin I have recently watched Fate/Apocrypha and it was a good show with a nice plot and I must admit I liked seeing Shiro Kotomine shirtless, those abs yummy, ahem!

Anyway, it got me thinking, what if Harry was found by the Church's enforcers after a vampire attacked and killed his relatives? What if Reisi takes Harry in and raises him to become an overseer for the next grail war? What if he summons the Ruler class to help him?

I'm also doing this as my first harem story and a yaoi one at that, it will be a first for me.

Right, here are the people who will be in the harem:

Shirou Kotomine/Amakusa (Ruler)

Gilgamesh (Archer)

Diarmuid (Lancer)

Kirei Kotomine (De-aged)

Emiya (Archer, maybe still in the air about him)

Now, onto the warnings!

**WARNINGS**: Messing with Timeline, ages, dates and years, swearing, bashing of certain characters, hints of sexual themes, blood, violence, some people being idiots, slash, yaoi, craziness, and some people being out of character.

The Bashing will be of Dumbledore, Voldemort, his followers, Umbridge, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and a few others including Alive Potters though they might receive minor bashing depending on my mood, we'll see how it goes.

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea.**

Off we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 1: Prologue

**ITALY, TORINO**

It was sunny in Torino as people enjoyed the weather or visited the popular tourist locations or went about their day, children played as teenagers messed about enjoying the summer sun.

But, our story starts inside an empty church. Inside the church, before the altar stood a young man, he looked to be 15-years-old with spiky black hair that reached the base of his neck at the back. His skin was fair as it almost glowed under the sunlight shining down upon him from the window, his body build was that of a runner with toned muscles hidden by a black suit with a white shirt and black shoes but the most eye-catching thing about him was emerald green eyes that could put even the gem to shame.

This was Akira Kanbara, a wizard mage, a person from the world of magic that hidden among the none-magic folk in plain sight. Though some more than others, Akira was a natural-born wizard who awoke his magic circuits at a young age. He was powerful for his age knowing various magic spells and runes, he was also training in martial arts and weapons to try and make up for any weakness he has.

Akira sighs closing his eyes, as memories of the past invaded his mind like a broken record.

"Master? Are you ready to depart? The meeting is about to start soon," A male voice said making Akira open his eyes and turn to the owner of the voice.

The voice belonged to a young man around 17-years-old with short white-spiky hair with golden eyes and tanned skin, he had on a priest uniform with silver earrings. This was Shirou Kotomine, or rather that was his cover name. (_Look online for Fate Apocrypha Shirou Kotomine, he looks like that_)

His real name was Shirou Amakusa, a ruler class servant summoned by Akira for the holy grail war that was about to happen. The holy grail war was an event that happened every 60 years in a battle royale over a device called the Holy Grail, it was not the grail from the legends but a powerful omnipotent wish-granting device. In this war seven servants are summoned each with a master, they will battle each other until one is left standing, last one standing gets the grail or at least that's what Akira was told.

He had been allowed to summon Ruler early since the servant would be helping Akira as the new Overseer, Akira sighs as he glanced back at the window before looking forward and walking over to Ruler or Shirou as Akira liked to call him he only called him by his servant title when on duty or if things got serious.

"I'm ready to go Shirou," Akira said making Shirou nod.

"The car is waiting outside," Shirou said as they walked side by side out of the church.

They went over and got into the black escort car, with a signal the driver set off.

"The meeting is with Tokiomi Tohsaka correct?" Akira asked as Shirou nods.

"Yes, along with Father Risei and Kirei Kotomine," Shirou said with a smile.

'_Kirei, it's been a while since we last saw each other_' Akira thought thinking of his childhood friend.

Akira's past had not been a fun-filled one when he was a child he had been found by his Aunt abandoned in the park near where she lived. He had been near death when she rushed him to the hospital, it was there that he discovered thanks to a wizard who was from Japan working in the hospital that he had memory blocks and many other blocks forced on him.

His aunt had been furious and demanded they be dealt with, all the while cursing her sister for what she had done. While Petunia and her sister parted on a bad foot at least Petunia would never abandon her own child! (_Yes, this is a good Dursley's story_)

While Akira was being treated to, his aunt had called his Uncle and cousin in, his uncle was a businessman called Vernon and a good man despite being a bit overweight due to his underactive thyroid. His cousin 10-year-old Dudley had been a right gamer taking every chance to show Akira his games mostly pokemon.

After everything had been sorted Akira, called Harrison Potter at the time or nicknamed 'Harry' for short, went to live with his aunt and uncle. Everything was great until 3 months later when a vampire attacks his family yelling about 'revenge for his lord' but Akira could never remember the rest of it before the vampire was killed by four blades to the chest.

This lead to him meeting Father Reisi, the priest after finding him alive but needless to say deeply shaken by the events took him in and this lead to his first meeting with the man's son Kirei. One thing leads to another and he became Reisi's apprentice and given a new name and life.

Akira had just gotten his magical license and was currently on his way to completing his apprenticing with Resis, right now though he was on his way to a meeting regarding this Holy Grail War that Reisi was currently training him to watch over that was happening in 3 years.

Akira was shaken from his thoughts by Shirou who grabbed his shoulder, Akira looked at him as the Ruler servant smiles.

"We've arrived," Shirou said as Akira nods.

They got out of the car and Akira looked up at the building before bracing himself and heading inside with Shirou close behind, the two were greeted by Reisi and lead over to where Tokiomi explained to Kirei about his new command seals.

"A command seal?" Kirei asked confused.

"Yes, the mark identifies you as a participant in the Holy Grail war, stigmata, bestowing on you the power to command a servant, Kirei Kotomine," Tokiomi said before lifting his right hand to show his own command seals.

"He is correct, Kirei," Akira said making Kirei turn around his brown eyes widening slightly at seeing Akira who nods in greeting.

"Akira, you as well?" Kirei asked as Akira held up his right hand to show his command seals.

Kirei looked back at his own before saying "The Holy Grail War, the battle for an ancient relic that performs miracles, but why me?"

"Normally, those chosen by the grail as masters for the servants are experienced and accomplished mages it is highly unusual for someone like you, who has no connection to magic what so ever, to be chosen to participate," Tokiomi said as Kirei took the information in while the mage in the red suit poured himself a drink.

"Heroic servants, I still find it strange to command the summoned spirits of ancient heroes to fight as familiers," Kirei said as he Tokiomi nods.

Akira glanced at Shirou who looked at him as Akira asked down the mental link they shared as master and servant.

'**Do you find it strange Shirou?**' Akira asked as the Ruler servant shrugs.

'**It feels strange at first but I got use to it**' Shirou said as Akira hums before looking back at Kirei and Tokiomi.

"Of course, I know all of this can very difficult to believe but heroes from every age and nation will come back to life in the modern world killing one another for supremacy, that is the Holy Grail War," Tokiomi said. (_Note: Not entirely sure what he said at the end there so I changed it to 'for supremacy'_)

"Also, there is an unspoken agreement among all involved, to keep this all secret, to ensure this rule is kept someone of the holy church is always sent as an observer," Risei said looking at his son making Kieri turn to him slightly.

Risei then sighs saying "But in light of recent events and due to my age my apprentice, Akira Kanbara, will be taking my place as Overseer,"

"I will be making sure everything runs smoothly," Akira said as he crossed his arms.

"Should one of us really be judging? A secret battle between godless magicians?" Kirei asked he turns to look at Akira and Risei.

"A mages association member or even a member of the wizarding society would be too partial to one party to ensure fairness and so once again just as we did some 60 years ago we've recruited your father's apprentice to watch over and referee our battle," Tokiomi said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Akira will be coming to Fuyuki?" Kirei said in slight shock before he thought of something.

"But wait, how can this be considered fair? I've known Akira since we were young children, for him to be the overseer and me to participate it might cause a conflict of interest," Kieri said and he had a good point in Akira's opinion, they were childhood friends it might be used against him and Kirei.

Reisi then steps forward saying "Tokiomi?" This made the mage nod.

"Perhaps it's time we got to the point," Tokiomi said as he started to walk.

"Kirei, Akira, everything we've spoken of thus far is just the official background about the Holy Grail war, however, there is an additional reason I've introduced you to Mr. Tokiomi Tohsaka here today," Risei said as he began to walk as well so both Tokiomi and Risei began to circle Kirei making Akira tense up.

The ruler class servant took notice and tensed up himself, just in case something went wrong.

"And what would that be?" Akira asked feeling like he was missing something, but what?

"Actually, we found proof a long time ago that the holy grail that will appear in Fuyuki is not the sacred relic that belonged to the son of god," Tokiomi explained.

"So I gathered otherwise an order to retrieve it would have been given to us of the Eighth Sacramento Assembly," Kirei said as he looked between his father and Tokiomi.

"Be that as it may, Fuyuki's Holy Grail is far too powerful to ignore, it is an omnipotent wish-granting device who knows what disasters it could unleash if it happens to fall into the wrong hands," Risei said making Akira mentally groan in dismay.

'_It's always the godly devices and greedy fools_' Akira thought as Ruler hid a smile having sensed his master's thoughts for the briefest of moments as Tokiomi spoke up.

"In which case, the best course of action would be to ensure that the Fuyuki Grail falls into the right hands, hands that would not misuse it," Tokiomi said as he glanced at Kirei and Akira.

'_So that's his plan, Tokiomi plans to use us to help him gain the grail_' Akira thought keeping his guard up.

"The Tohsaka's are a family of mages but they are mages with a long history of friendship with the church we know what kind person Tokiomi is and more important than anything else the Tohsaka's ultimate intention for the grail are plain and honorable," Reisi said as Akira glanced at him.

"To reach the Root, that is the Tohsaka family's soul desire but the Einzbern's and Matou's have both forgotten the wish we once shared with them and have other less altruistic plans now," Tokiomi said as Akira glanced at Shirou.

'**Is this true Shirou?**' Akira asked making his servant nod.

'**It's true from the information I have gathered**' Shirou said down the mental link.

"It goes without saying that the plans of the other masters will be even worse, who knows what dark desire they may harbor for the power of the grail should they obtain it," Risei said a hint of worry tinting his words.

"With that being said, I assume that the goal of my participation is to ensure Tokiomi Tohsaka's victory rather than to prevail myself?" Kirei asked as Tokiomi nods.

"To achieve that goal we will conduct ourselves in a manner that will maintain the appearance of us being enemies, however, we will actually be working together in total secrecy to soundly defeat the other five masters and assure our victory in the end," Tokiomi said as he glanced at Akira.

"I hope this does not go against your morals, Akira?" Tokiomi asked as Akira thought about it before sighing.

"No it does not, you are simply doing your job ensuring that no-one with bad intent gets the grail or someone from using the grail to expose or destroy our world," Akira said and from what he read that almost happened.

60 years ago, one of the masters tried to use the grail to rid the world of magic since they hated it and all the pain it brought them growing up. The person was thankfully killed by an enemy master, Akira did not what a repeat thank you very much!

Tokiomi nods before saying "And so Kirei, you will officially be transferred from the church to the mage's association where you will become my student while Akira finishes his teaching in mage craft and is trained to take over the position,"

"The orders have already been issued," Risei said as he glanced over.

"You will go to Japan and study the principles of magic and become a mage of sufficient strength and skill to command a servant in the Holy Grail war in three years' time when the battles begin," Tokiomi said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Now then," Tokiomi said as Risei spoke up.

"Do you have any questions for us Kirei? Akira?" The father asked his son and student.

"None, my curiosity has been satisfied for now," Akira said as he crossed his arms.

"Only one question for me, how does the Holy Grail go about selecting its masters? What kind of criteria does it use?" Kirei asked as he looked at Tokiomi.

"Hm, the exact criteria it uses are unknown but it chooses those masters who need it most," Tokiomi said as he stared at his drink.

"So all the participating masters have a reason for claiming the grail?" Kirei asked it made him wonder what his reason would be.

"Not necessarily, I'm told that in the past there were cases where command seals appeared on those whom you would never have expected," Tokiomi said before looking at Kirei a look of understanding passing through his eyes.

"Oh, I think I understand you're still puzzled at being chosen to be a master by the grail aren't you?" Tokiomi asked as Kirei stood in silence at his words.

Kirei soon gave his consent and the meeting moved on, Reist and Tokiomi went to talk while Kirei went over to Akira.

"Akira, it's been a while," Kirei said as he looked Akira over.

"Sure has, it's been what? A couple of years," Akira said with a small smirk as Kirei gave a small of his own before he looked at Shirou.

"Ah, right, this is my servant," Akira said as Shirou smiled giving a polite bow.

"I am Shirou Amakusa, Ruler Servent, but my cover name is Shirou Kotomine," Shirou said as Kirei looked confused as to why the servant would use his last name as a cover.

"I see you have met Ruler," Reisi said walking over.

"Yes, father," Kirei said before asking "But why does Shirou have our last name as a cover name? And isn't there suppose to be only 7 servants?" You could hear the slight confusion in his voice.

Akira would have chuckled but his friend looked honestly confused, he held back as Reisi explained.

"Yes there are but the Ruler class is sometimes summoned to oversee a holy grail war we have additional command seals that we can use on any of the servants," Shirou said with a smile.

"Shirou as a cover story will be your distant cousin coming home from his long travels and Akira offered him a place to stay, Ruler will be assisting Akira and his duties as Overseer," Reisi said as Kirei glanced at him before looking back at his 'cousin' who nods confirming his father's words.

"I see, that will take some time to get used to," Kirei said looking his new 'cousin' over, he felt a twinge in his chest when he saw how close Shirou was standing next to Akira but pushed it aside.

"Akira, why don't you go and help Kirei prepare for his trip to Japan? It will help since you know Fuyuki well," Reisi said making the green-eyed student nod.

"Sure, come on Kirei, let's get you home and packing," Akira said as his friend nods before following him and his servant out of the building.

The two friends soon began talking about their life up until now with Shirou chipping in every now and then, other than that they enjoyed the beautiful day while rebuilding old bonds and in Kirei's case get to know his new cousin and help Shirou with his cover story.

Akira glanced up at the sky, this holy grail war would turn out to be very interesting indeed, he smirks.

'_I'm looking forward to it_' Akira thought before looking forward.

Now, it was time to prepare for he had a war to oversee and manage. He just hoped no one would pull anything stupid in the war to come.

* * *

Done!

Now, to clear a few things. Kirei might be a bit out of character but that's mainly because of Akira, they grew up together from young children and so Akira became Kirei's 'grounding' so to speak. So, while he is not as lost as he is in the show he will still have his moments.

Shirou is also going to be a bit out of character, he will not be like he is in Fate/Apocrypha all 'saving humanity' thing right now he is quite happy to serve his master but be warned he will gain a 'sadistic' side to him later on in the story.

And yes, there are going to be lemons in this story. Hopefully, which is why this story is rated M. Wish me luck with it! I've never posted a lemon chapter on Fanfiction before so that will be a new experience.

Also, as for how Akira/Harry will look and his command seals please look at the cover for the story, he looks like that only with emerald green eyes.

In the next chapter, we have a three year time skip.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter!

In this chapter, we have a three-year time skip.

This chapter is mainly background filler and explaining a few things and if it feels a bit rushed with the relationships then I apologize I just want to set up Akira, Shirou's and Kirei's relationship before the war starts plus it's apart of my plotline. Also, the first half of the story is the background filler bit and helps explain a few things.

This chapter will have a little bit of slash in it, just giving you guys a little heads up. Oh, and Shirou being out of character as well.

Enjoy the chapter!

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea.**

Off we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 2: Three Years Later

**FUYUKI**

**EARLY MORNING**

It was early in the morning as the sun rose over the city of Fuyuki, people began to wake up to start their day as children were getting ready for school. Others were returning after a long night shift while others were just heading out for work.

Among those people waking up was Shirou Kotomine as he hums inside the kitchen of the house both he and Akira lived in, it was a nice home with a mix of modern and traditional Japanese architecture. It was big with two floors, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, a basement, and upstairs was the main bedroom with three additional bedrooms but thanks to magic and mana Akira had managed to expand the insides of the bedrooms to suit their needs.

Right now though, Shirou was busy making breakfast with only a pair of black sleeping pants and grey slippers letting his muscular build show. He hums a smile on his face as he finished making the last batch of pancakes.

"I hope Akira likes the new recipe I'm trying, hm, maybe I should add in more berries?" Shirou said before shaking his head and putting the food on the plates he set out.

Shirou then blushed as he thought about his master, he couldn't help it! Over the last three years and a month if you add in his summoning he had grown close to Akira, first, it started out as simple friendship but his feelings slowly changed. Shirou bit his lip as he ran a hand through his hair, he remembered when he discovered these feelings of his after both he and Akira had gone after a rogue mage.

They had tracked the mage down who put up a tough fight but was badly injured by Shirou and so in a last-ditch effort the mage tried to blow both himself and Shirou up, the Ruler class servant was saved from being blow up by Akira who tackled his servant away from the rogue and covered him with his own body despite Shirou protest at the time.

When the rouge exploded it left the two of them almost covered in dirt and dust, Akira had recovered first and asked if Shirou was okay which got him an 'I'm fine' from the servant who had been very thankful that it was night time to hide how red his cheeks were.

Shirou at the time wondered why his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest when near Akira or when he got a strange but warm feeling around Akira, he had noticed it before but never put much thought into it until that little event thus leading him to ask Father Reisi why he felt so strange.

Shirou got a shock when Reisi informed him that he had fallen for Akira, this threw the Ruler for a loop and for a solid week he denied his feelings and avoided Akira the best he could until his master had enough and confronted him about his behavior.

This lead to Shirou breaking down and confessing to Akira, who instead of being disgusted with his servant like Shirou thought he would be, Akira surprised Shirou by embracing him and admitting he had fallen for Shirou as well. This lead to them becoming lovers, and Shirou did not regret it one bit.

Shirou shook his head before jumping as arms wrapped around his waist, he looked over his shoulder and saw Akira a bit groggy but awake. He had grown and developed into a fine man, he had on a pair of grey sleeping pants with a black tank top and shocks. His hair was a bit messy as he moved to nuzzle Shirou's neck making the servant chuckle.

"Morning Shirou," Akira said as he placed a kiss on Shirou's neck.

"Morning Akira, breakfast is done, blueberry pancakes," Shirou said as Akira pulled back and they moved to sit at the table.

"Smells lovely," Akira said as they began eating.

"I'm glad you like it," Shirou said as he took a sip of his tea.

"We're going to need our energy for today, it's getting closer to the time of summoning," Akira said as he glanced at Ruler who nods.

"Assassin has already been summoned by Kirei, the others will soon follow," Shirou said while wondering which heroic spirits would be summoned in this war, he then smiled a little devious smile.

Thanks to Akira, Shirou had developed his own sarcastic and protective side hidden behind his polite nature. He also gained a bit of an inner pervert when it came to Akira, and only Akira.

Let's just say he was accidentally introduced to some rather lewd manga comics by a female teacher in the mages association who decided to show Shirou the wonders of manga not knowing she was a bit of a yaoi fan and let's just say being 17-years-old when he died Shirou never got to fully experience his hormones and discover his preferences so this little event awoke his hormones into full gear which lead to a fun night between him and Akira.

He was also very kinky when the mood calls for it, Akira blames all the lewd manga he read from that teacher. Shaking his head Akira looked at Shirou as he spoke up.

"So, when will Kirei be joining us?" Shirou asked his devious smirk still in place.

Since coming to Fuyuki and studying under Tokiomi, Shirou had gotten to known Kirei. He had grown to like the male and he was the first to notice the signs of Kirei liking Akira more than a friend, so Shirou informed Akira and they both agreed to share plus it helped to solve one of Akira's problems that had cropped up recently.

You see, Akira a year back went to the goblins bank in Japan, Gringotts bank, and had a heritage test done. What he found shocked the young man, his family he thought was dead was actually alive and raising his little brother! His little brother was in fact, Jacob Potter the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or so they say. Akira had been hurt by this news but he did not let it get to him, he hired some investigators and had them gather as much information on his former family.

He was glad he had done it since any ideas of reuniting with the Potters would only bring him headaches, his parents had become fame loving and his brother was a spoiled brat.

His godfather Sirius could be redeemable since he cut ties with James Potter after an argument over something and left with his husband Remus, next Akira discovered that while James was the current head of the Potter family he was not Lord Potter which was still his father Lord Vincent Potter. (_I changed his name to Vincent so James Potter will be named after his grandfather, instead of his father, who will be called James, just go with it!_)

His grandfather was holding onto the title of lord potter until he deemed his son or grandson worthy, or mature, enough to gain the title or until he stopped following Dumbledore's lead. Akira had chuckled when the investigators had told him that his grandfather had said 'I'd rather date a troll before I let my son become lord' before mumbling something else that the investigator didn't catch.

So, that made Akira, who was not officially banished from the family and still eligible, a potential candidate to become Lord Potter since he was the oldest child. Not to mention the other titles he discovered he owned.

He had also inherited the family titles of Ravenclaw, Black, Elymas, and Peverell. The goblins had then informed him that due to being the last heir of the families he was allowed to have up to five or so spouses to help 'build the families back up' as they say, Shirou had blushed a nice shade of red that day when he learned that Akira didn't have to marry just woman to help his lines since with a special potion or spell a male could have a child so it was not that uncommon for male wizards to have children, in fact, same-gender couples were common in the magical world.

So, back to Kirei helping Akira. With Shirou's consent being Akira's first lover and all, the young wizard or lord, in this case, was allowed to pursue Kirei. Akira and Shirou had been planning on how to confront Kirei, with the upcoming war they had decided to make a move today.

"Hopefully by the end of today, I'm surprised you didn't put up a fuss over the fact that I could have more than one spouse others would blow their tops in fury," Akira said as they finished eating.

"Oh, I don't mind since it means I'll have help in keep you in-line when you do something stupid or to help satisfy that beast of yours," Shirou said with a blush referring to Akira's stamina in bed.

"Right, well then, let's get ready for today, we're going to be very busy," Akira said quickly changing the subject before Shirou's mind could wander, they took the dishes to the sink and washed up before heading upstairs to get changed for the day.

**MEANWHILE**

**WITH KIREI**

Kirei sighs as he stood in the church after finishing his morning prayer, he looked down at his right hand where his command seals rested. He had recently summoned Assassin, thankfully the one he needed for this war and Tokiomi's plan.

He had sent Assassin out to search for potential masters and to make sure they were not being watched.

"Master," Speaking of Assassin, the servant appeared in a swirl of shadows making Kirei turn to him.

"What is it Assassin?" Kirei asked.

"The Overseer is here with his servant," Assassin said making Kirei nod and dismiss him.

Once the servant was gone did Kirei sigh and rub the back of his neck trying to force his emotions back under control, he always had a hard time controlling himself around Akira.

'_I still remember the day we met_' Kirei thought as his mind went back to his childhood.

He had been a young boy then, Akira had been found by his father and brought to the place they were staying at. Kirei being a young child himself had to stay behind in the safe house, so he had been shocked when his father arrived with a bloodied child.

**FLASHBACK**

_A young Kirei was busy watching the news on the TV at night waiting for his father to return, he was using his time to try and understand English but so far it was slow going._

_He sighs getting up and turning the TV off and was about to start his routine for bed when he heard a noise outside._

_Looking at the front door he tensed up, even though he was young Kirei had some good instincts. He waited until he heard three knocks, a pause, then two knocks. This let him know it was his father, he relaxed and went to the front door and unlocked it._

_He opened the door and looked outside only for his eyes to go wide in shock as he saw his father standing beside a young boy, his father's coat had some rips in it along with a bit of blood from the vampires he had killed no doubt. Kirei was use to seeing that with his father, it was the boy beside him that shocked Kirei._

_The boy was a year younger than Kirei with currently matted black hair with dried blood in it, his skin was pale as blood covered his shoulders, neck, and a part of his cheek and chin. His emerald green eyes were dull and he looked to be in a daze, he had on a simple white shirt that was ripped up and blue pants with white shoes._

_"Father?" Kirei asked shocked looking at his dad._

_"Kirei I will explain later, right now I need you to help this young man here he's had a...bad night," Reisi said making Kirei nod and step forward._

_"I need to take care of something, I will return shortly," Reisi said making Kirei nod as he father turned and left._

_Kirei looked at the boy who had not said a word, Kirei frowns a bit looking him over before nodding he reached out and gently took the boys hand._

_"Come this way, let's clean you up," Kirei said and lead the boy inside._

_Later, inside the bathroom, Kirei stood before the boy cleaning his shirtless chest of blood. Kirei was being careful as he got a stubborn bit off, he sighs about to pull back when the boy spoke._

_"Thank you," He said making Kirei jump slightly._

_"Um, your welcome," Kirei said trying to hide his blush of embarrassment at jumping over someone talking suddenly._

_Kirei waited for the boy to talk again but got nothing and went back to cleaning, it would be later when his father returned that he learned about the attack on the boys family and how his father saved him and had taken guardianship for the boy who later changed his name to Akira._

**FLASHBACK END**

It took a while but thanks to Kirei and his father Akira slowly recovered from his trauma, he still missed his family and on the anniversary of the attack he visited England to pay his respects.

Kirei rubbed the back of his neck when he remembered discovering his new feelings for Akira, it had been during their mage training when he felt the strange warmth in his chest he only got around Akira. Confused he went to his father who told him about the warmth he felt.

It was love, he had fallen in love with Akira. It shocked him and made him question a lot of things until his father sat down with him and told him it was okay to love Akira, as long as he never strayed from his beliefs and stayed true to himself. His father supported him which put Kirei at ease.

After getting himself together he had planned to tell Akira how he felt but he learned that Akira and Shirou had become a couple, it hurt Kirei but he kept his silence and his feelings to himself. He didn't want to risk losing his friend over some silly jealousy, though lately, Shirou had been acting strange. He had been flirting with him and dropping hints that confused Kirei.

"I best see what he needs," Kirei said as he shook his head and went to meet Akira and Ruler.

He took a shortcut through a hallway that held guest rooms for those who need shelter or in times of need like storms for example, just as he passed one room however he missed the two pairs of eyes watching him.

Before Kirei could react a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him, one around his mouth and the other by his shoulder, he gave a muffled yell of shock before he was pulled into a dark room and the door was closed and locked.

Just as Kirei was about to put his mage training to good use a voice spoke up calming him.

"It's alright Kirei, it's just us," Akira said as he clicked his fingers making the lights turn on to show that Shirou was holding Kirei.

"What is going on here?" Kirei asked after pulling Shirou's hand away from his mouth.

"Oh? Well, Kirei, over the last year I have made some interesting discoveries," Akira said as he gestured to his bag that lay at the bottom of the queen-sized bed in the room.

A document floated out and flew over to hover in front of Kirei's eyes, the man looked between the piece of paper and Akira before reading it his eyes went wide a few minutes later.

"You're a lord?" Kirei asked in shock as Akira nods.

"Yes of some very influential families, one of them being a mage family the Elymas's," Akira said as Shirou smirked.

"The Elymas family was known for their elemental magic craft and reinforcement skills, they were said to be killed off 50 years ago but it seems that some survived," Shirou said as he gave a brief history of the mage clan.

"My grandmother on my mother's side was an Elymas but hid her heritage for good reasons lest she be hunted down," Akira said as he watched Kirei look between him and Shirou.

"So, why have you shown this to me?" Kirei asked as Akira reached up and grabbed the document and sent it back to his bag.

"Because Kirei, as the last of my line," Akira said walking closer as Shirou spoke up.

"He is allowed to have multiple spouses to repopulate his lines," Shirou said as he moved his arms to wrap around Kirei's waist.

Kirei gasped at the sudden move as Akira gently grabbed his chin.

"I've talked it over with Shirou, since he is my first lover, and he is alright with me perusing more lovers, he also told me that you like me, Kirei as in more than just a friend?" Akira asked making Kirei lose control and blush as he averted his eyes.

Deciding to be honest and bracing himself for the worst he said "Yes, it's true,"

He was shocked when he heard Akira chuckle as he felt something brush his lips, he looked back to see Akira's face very close to his own. A soft smile on his face as he felt Shirou's hands grip his hips.

"Good, because Kirei, I love you too," Akira said before he leans over taking Kirei's lips in a soft kiss.

Kirei's eyes widened before he relaxed kiss back as Shirou smirks moving he nuzzled Kirei's neck before kissing and nibbling the pale neck making Kirei groan into the kiss. The priest soon pulled back for air as Akira rested his forehead against Kirei's.

"Now, I believe the fun part starts now? I've been wanting to see what Kirei has hidden under these robes for a while now," Shirou said a smirk on his lips as his hands began to wonder making Kirei gasp.

"As have I," Akira said with a smirk of his own as he snapped his fingers making the door lock and silencing wards go up.

Kirei had only a short moment to give his servant an order, by an order he told Assassin he was not to be disturbed under any circumstance before he was swept away into a morning and afternoon of pleasure with his new lovers.

The assassin servant was confused by the sudden order but after getting a brief glimpse of what the master was feeling let's just say the kept themselves busy and made sure no-one went near that part of the church for the day.

**LATER**

Akira hums as he lay between Shirou and Kirei under the bed covers, both in light sleep and drained from their activities. He smiled as he felt his magic caress them and added Kirei's unique energy signature to it so if Kirei was ever in danger he would sense it and be able to help him.

It was like having a sixth sense for when someone was in danger only add in a tracking ability and you get the idea, Akira didn't know why his magic did that but he was glad it did since it had saved both him and Shirou more than once in the past.

Akira then glanced out the window of the room, he hums before saying "Soon, the Holy Grail War will be in full swing,"

He was silent for a few minutes before sighing and lay his head down.

"I hope things don't get too out of hand but knowing my luck something strange is always bound to happen," Akira muttered before sleep claimed him.

As Akira slept he missed seeing Assassin appearing in the room to check on Kirei, the female version of Assassin blushed a bit before leaving satisfied that their master was alright and by the looks of things was going to be very sore when he woke up.

* * *

Done!

Assassin is right, Kirei will be very sore when he wakes up.

In the next chapter, servants are summoned and things start to kick off.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter!

In this chapter, servants are summoned and things start to kick off.

Things are heating up as the rest of the servants are summoned, Akira is going to be on his toes especially when he catches certain servant's eyes.

Also, I will taking Emiya out of the Harem as I don't think he'll get along with the others that well and taking his place with be male Saber or Arthur.

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea.**

Off we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 3: The Servants

**FUYUKI**

**CHURCH GROUNDS**

Kirei sighs as he got dressed as he tries not to let his sore body effect him, yesterday had been very taxing on his body. Kirei blushed a bit as he remembered how adventurous Akira and Shirou were in bed, he shudders closing his shirt collar to hide the love bites from view.

"Master, Tokiomi will be preforming the summing tonight," Assassin said as 'she' fades into view.

"Thank you for informing me, keep up the patrols of the church," Kirei said the servent bows before vanishing.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Kirei's waist making him jump and look to see Akira, his hair was still a little messy as he smirks and pulled Kirei into a light kiss.

"Morning, Kirei, enjoy yourself?" Akira asked pulling back as Kirei recovered from the sudden kiss.

"Um, ahem, yes I did," Kirei said as he snapped out of his daze.

"I found it to be very fun," Shirou said from the bed as he sat there shirtless.

"I heard what assassin said, Tokiomi will be summoning his servant tonight," Akira said as he moved and changed into a nice black suit with a green undershirt and black shoes and tie.

Shirou put his own priest outfit on and soon the three of them were in Tokiomi's office looking at the relic he arranged for, it was the first snakeskin of the none magical kind to be shed on the earth.

'_Hang on, if he's using a relic this old then is he trying to summon?_' Akira thought glancing around as he eyed the history books in the room.

The only hero he knew of to be as old as the fossil in front of him was the first hero himself, could Tokiomi be that arrogant enough to think he would be able to not only summon Gilgamesh himself but control him?

'_Wait, this is Tokiomi I'm talking about, he's a brilliant mage but damn can he have his stupid moments_' Akira thought with a sigh before looking over to Kirei right as he leaned over to get a better look at the relic.

Akira went from annoyed with Tokiomi to wishing he was able to spirit Kirei away for some fun because damn it did Kirei have a nice ass! Those pants of his did not help either, Shirou must have noticed his staring because he hid his chuckles while elbowing Akira snapping him from his staring.

A pecking noise then got everyone's attention making them look around before looking over to the study window to see a beautiful snowy owl with emerald green eyes, she pecks at the window wanting in.

"Hedwig! Good to see you girl," Akira said going over to the window and opening it letting the bird into the room and onto Akira's shoulder with a small bark.

"I take it this is your post owl?" Kirei asked as Akira stroked Hedwig's belly feathers.

"Actually, this is my familiar Hedwig, I have two so far, Hedwig here and a snake, a king cobra, back home called Ebony," Akira said walking over to Kirei to let Hedwig look his second lover over.

Hedwig was a smart owl, she could smell her chick's sent all over the priest and knew this was one of his chosen mates. She barks and flew onto his shoulder, he was strong and his magic was nice. He would produce some wonderful young for her chick, like the white-haired male. She leans over and began to preen and clean Kirei's hair.

"Hedwig likes you, she only does that with people she likes," Akira said with a chuckle at Kirei's bemused facial expression.

"She is a beautiful owl," Kirei said snapping from his daze to reach up and pet Hedwig as Shirou walked over and gave her some treats.

"That she is, protective too," Akira said as he went over to Tokiomi and began talking with him about the relic.

Kirei and Shirou spent that talk spoiling, Hedwig, with attention, not that she minded, she made sure to preen Shirou's hair before leaving as Akira left with his servant and Kirei where he proceeded to take Kirei to his home and there Kirei met his second familiar. Ebony liked Kirei and spent the rest of the evening on the young priest's shoulders, this also leads to Kirei wanting his own familiar.

When it became night Kirei, Akira and Shirou met Tokiomi at the church where the ritual will take place.

Akira stood beside Kirei and Shirou as he rubbed his right forearm, he had been given the leftover command seals a few days ago and his arm was a bit sore from time to time but healing. He watched on as Tokiomi began to chant and the circle glows white, it reminded him of when he summoned Shirou, the power in the room grew he felt something in his magic tug before he could investigate to see where that tug came from a flash filled the room.

When it dies down Akira blinked his eyes of the dots that now danced in them and looked over at the circle to see a man in golden armor, his skin was fair and his hair was spiked up and golden blonde in color, his eyes were red that almost reminded Akira of rubies. So, was this Gilgamesh?

His thoughts were confirmed when Tokiomi held up his arms a smile on his face.

"Behold him, Kirei, Akira, we have won the battle, victory is ours!" Tokiomi said as Kirei looked at the new servant with interest while Shirou smirks.

Akira grins as he felt the powerful aura the servant gave off, thanks to having a Ruler class servant he could identify which class a servant was. Gilgamesh was an Archer class, a powerful one. He watched as Gilgamesh came out of his daze from the summoning and looked around before looking at Tokiomi, his eyes became sharp.

"You mongrel! Are you the one who summoned me?" Gilgamesh demanded causing Tokiomi to bow.

"Yes, it was me, my king," Tokiomi said.

After a few minutes of Tokiomi speaking with the king of heroes, mostly to calm the king so he didn't kill him, he introduced Gilgamesh to Kirei and Akira.

"These are our allies, Kirei Kotomine, the master of Assassin and the Overseer of this war, Akira Elymas and his servant Ruler," Tokiomi said as Kirei nods in respect and Akira gave a bow his lord training coming into effect.

"Greetings King Gilgamesh, welcome to the fourth Holy Grail War," Akira said keeping his tone polite but firm.

Gilgamesh watched the Overseer, he was young but powerful. His charisma was high yet controlled, the Ruler servant stood by his side and watched the king with interest his smile was polite but Gilgamesh could sense the tension in his being ready to fight and take action. The knowledge from the grail told him that Ruler servants possessed extra command seals and had the ability to use them on the other servants if need be.

"A Ruler servant? How interesting," Gilgamesh said looking Shirou over.

"I hope we can get along," Shirou said giving a bow making Gilgamesh nod.

"Let us move to the main hall, this room feels a bit cramped," Akira said getting a nod from Tokiomi as he leads everyone out.

Once in the main hall, Akira took over and gave the king a proper welcoming since Akira himself was a lord and his status and manners demanded no less than to give a proper greeting to royalty. Once this was done he let Tokiomi explain the situation to the king and of his plan, Gilgamesh did not seem amused by the plan. It took a bit of begging from Tokiomi but the King agreed to the plan if only to get some entertainment.

Now though, Akira was helping the king with getting him some modern-day clothing. Shirou was busy talking with the Assassin servant and getting a report while Kirei was talking with his father about something important, the young Overseer hums as he held up a white low V-neck top as he looked over at Gilgamesh as he looked his new snake print pants over, somehow, he pulled those off with white shoes he also had a golden necklace and bracelets on.

"Hm, I must admit these modern-day clothing are comfortable," Gilgamesh said looking up as Akira walked over.

"I'm glad you like them, your majesty," Akira said handing the top over.

The king took the item of clothing and looked it over, unaware of Akira giving him a look over. The Overseer shook his head and stepped back letting the king put the top on, the new look suited him as he let his hair go flat instead of staying spiked up.

"This clothing will do, you have good taste, Akira was it?" Gilgamesh said as he turned to Akira.

"Yes, I'm glad you like them not many people can pull off wearing snakeskin pattern clothing," Akira said while pulling out his phone as he got a text from Kirei.

May I join you for dinner? Shirou told me he is making a steak special \- Kirei

Of course, shall I ask the king if he wishes to join in? \- Akira

It would help him to learn more about the modern era and to try some new foods \- Kirei

Okay, see you at the car \- Akira

"My king, would you like to join me and Kirei for an evening meal? Ruler is making his special steak surprise," Akira asked putting his phone away.

"Ruler? Hm, very well, I will join you of only to see what kind of meal he makes," Gilgamesh said but Akira could detect a hint of interest in his tone of voice.

"Follow me then, I have a car parked outside, and knowing Ruler he's already at home cooking," Akira said leading the king through the church.

They met Kirei at the doors as Risei bid them goodnight, the young Overseer lead Kirei and Gilgamesh over to his car where Ruler was waiting.

After a quick arrangement of who would sit where Akira was soon driving to his home with guests in tow.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Akira smiled as he sat in his living room, in front of him Ruler was showing Gilgamesh the TV and Kirei was nursing a drink of wine while looking at the two servants with hidden amusement in his eyes.

The dinner went well, Gilgamesh found the meal passable and got into a debate with Ruler about the different era's they came from.

Akira raised an eyebrow when Shirou passed out after finishing his seventh cup of wine, Gilgamesh looked smug at drinking Shirou under the table. Kirei sighs finishing his own drink and got up to assist Shirou.

"I'll put him to bed," Kirei said as he yawns and picked Shirou up and with a bit of magic from Akira, they were taken to a different part of the house.

"Gotta love wards," Akira mutters before noticing the king of heroes watching him.

"Is something the matter your majesty?" Akira asked.

Gilgamesh hums as he looked the young lord over, his red eyes taking in Akira's form. He was well built and thanks to the way he was sitting the shirt had been pulled taught, it gave the king a glimpse of the six-pack Akira had. Now, Gilgamesh was attracted to both male and female forms but he did have a thing for well muscular males that only Enkidu knew about. Gilgamesh took a sip of his drink as he thought about the knowledge the grail gave him to distract himself from lustful thoughts lest he does anything drastic.

"I am curious, how did you become the Overseer? From what information the grail has given me I thought only members of the church could become this?" Gilgamesh asked as he looked at Akira.

"It is odd but due to my connections with the church and being Risei's apprentice I was chosen to take Risei's place, he is not well enough to perform the duties as Overseer," Akira said thinking back to when he was chosen.

"Connections? So you are not a member of the church?" Gilgamesh asked refilling his drink.

"I have an alliance with the church, I offer my help and aid when needed and they assist me if I ever need it," Akira said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Interesting, how did you become Risei's apprentice?" Gilgamesh asked wanting to know more, he raised an eyebrow when Akira suddenly frowns.

"Risei took me under his wing when my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin were killed in a vampire attack, I was 10-years-old," Akira said as he looks at his drink as the memories of that night hit him.

'_It's been 8 years_' Akira thought he was 17 going 18 in a month's time, and if he remembered correctly his former little brother would be 7 and a half years old almost 8 years old now, he wondered how spoiled the child was.

"Oh," Gilgamesh said before taking note that Akira said 'Aunt, Uncle and cousin' and nothing relating to his birth parents or any siblings.

"And what of your parents?" Gilgamesh asked making Akira give a smirk that was a bit bitter but more displeased than anything.

"My _parents_ and I use that term loosely, are alive, along with my little brother," Akira said as he took a sip of wine.

"I'm sensing a story here," Gilgamesh said with a grin, what an interesting mongrel indeed, he leans back in his seat.

"Ah, where to begin? Hm, 8 years ago in the wizarding world in Britain a Dark Lord called Voldemort attack a cottage that belonged to the Potter Family. At the time I was known as Harrison Potter, I think I was in the nursery trying to calm down my brother when the Dark Lord came in," Akira said using what he found out and what he could faintly remember that night.

"You think? You don't sound so sure of yourself," Gilgamesh said tilting his head.

"My memories were messed with so I'm missing most of my childhood before 10-years-old, I can only remember them faintly," Akira said running a hand through his hair.

"Where was I? Ah, yes, I remember Voldemort pointing his wand at us and then a flash of green but I passed out from magical exhaustion I think, the next thing I know I'm waking up in a park at night being found by my Aunt Petunia," Akira said as he took a sip of wine remembering that night, he had been so confused, feeling so out of place.

"According to what I was able to dig up my parents left me on Dumbledore's orders since I was a 'squib' after that attack when I was actually drained, and my brother is hailed as the 'boy-who-lived' for 'defeating' Voldemort," Akira said finishing his drink and putting it down.

"What a ridiculous title, it sounds more like you destroyed the man than your brother," Gilgamesh said with a chuckle.

"Seems so," Akira said as he looked at the TV which was playing a documentary on ancient Egypt.

"So, what will do you?" Gilgamesh asked making Akira look back at him, emerald green eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Do what?" Akira asked.

"What will you do to get back at the ones who abandoned you?" Gilgamesh asked smirking as his eyes almost seemed to glow as he watched Akira intently.

"Hm, at first I wanted them to suffer but it would be over too quickly, so I decided to let them enjoy themselves for now," Akira said remembering telling Shirou and Kirei of his revenge plan against his former family.

"When the time comes I will rip everything from under them, besides, Jacob Potter may be the boy-who-lived but he is not the heir to the Potter family unless I somehow perish, and since James did not cast me out of the family before abandoning me," Akira said letting his words trail off as the king quickly caught onto what he was getting at.

"You are still able to claim the family titles, oh, how stupid some mongrels can be! Hahaha," Gilgamesh said with a laugh as Akira smirks.

"My grandfather has secretly given me his blessing to claim the title of Lord Potter when the time comes or if he dies beforehand thus adding one more title to my name," Akira said which means he would have five titles and if you include his current last name Kanbara that names six titles.

The Kanbara name would be for the mage side of his heritage, it would carry on the ideals he had learned growing up and arts he had made personally. It had been officially recognized by magic and the Goblins as well being the witnesses, plus it helped that he had a good reputation in both the mage and magical world.

"One more? How many titles do you have?" Gilgamesh asked amused, the young male certainly acted like a lord when he arrived in this era though that backbone and strong will of his was rather refreshing.

"Six, Kanbara, Ravenclaw, Elymas, Black, Potter, and Peverell," Akira said as he glanced at his right hand when he turned 20 he will gain his Lordship rings, this will also have the side effect of boosting his own magic and power if the family magics accepted him.

'_Speaking of which, my inheritance will take place after the war, I wonder what surprises it will give me? Hm, it might even turn into a creature inheritance knowing my luck_' Akira thought remembering his 18th, he hoped it was just a simple boost in power or something his life was crazy enough right now.

Shaking his head Akira looked at Gilgamesh, he couldn't help but wonder about the king, what was the king like compared to what was written about him?

"So, your majesty, I'm curious, what was Uruk like?" Akira asked making Gilgamesh raise an eyebrow at him before he gained a fond smile on his lips.

This launched the king into talking about him home and some of the adventures he had been on with his only friend, all the while Akira listened and enjoyed the tales with a drink of wine while for a moment, even if for a short time, he could forget about his past and eventual future and focus on the present.

* * *

Done!

Now, a question for everyone, what should Akira's inheritance be? Or creature inheritance? What should I do for that? I'm having a small writer's block with it, to be honest.

Also, in the next chapter, a clash of servants gets out of hand.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
